brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Ironheade
is the faction led by Eddie Riggs that is based on thrash metal and classic heavy metal. It consists of humans that are not killed, enslaved, or allied with the demons. Multiplayer In Multiplayer stage battles the player adopts Eddie Riggs as their avatar. This faction's chief advantages are its sheer versatility (not being focused on one strategy means that, while they have no major strengths, they also have no major weaknesses) and its fast vehicle units. Story Ironheade is the human resistance movement lead by Lars Halford, and later, Lita Halford with Eddie Riggs commanding the troops. After Eddie arrives in the Age of Metal and escapes from the Temple of Ormagöden with Ophelia, he meets the others and quickly begins helping them recruit an entire army. He starts by freeing the Headbangers from General Lionwhyte's Crushing Pit, where they are kept as mining slaves. This leads to Eddie naming the band 'Ironheade' in honour of the new Headbanger soldiers. He then recruits the Thunderhog riders and the Razor Girls, before skirmishing with the Hair Metal Militia at Bladehenge and Battersmith. There, the Bouncers join, having been fired by Lionwhyte, followed shortly by the Roadies, who help them pass through the Cleave of the Impaler and Lionwhyte's Palace. After defeating Lionwhyte and spending three months in Death's Clutch, Ironheade is attacked by the Drowning Doom and fights off the attack with the help of the Fire Barons. Setting out for the Sea of Black Tears, the army encounters the Zaulia in the jungle, who bring their tamed Metal Beasts with them when they are convinced to join Ironheade. Soon afterwards, a skirmish with the Drowning Doom in the Dry Ice Quarry leads to Eddie discovering a massive grinder, with which he creates the Rock Crusher from. With their army complete, the soldiers of Ironheade venture down to the Sea of Black Tears, fighting two epic battles against the Drowning Doom and Emperor Doviculus, leader of the Tainted Coil. Ironheade ultimately emerges victorious, freeing the Brütal Land from demonic oppression. Units *Headbanger: Basic melee infantry, upgradeable. *Razor Girl: Basic ranged infantry, upgradeable. *Thunderhog: Support vehicle, upgradeable. *Fire Baron: Fast vehicle, melee-killer. *Headsplitter: Ranged vehicle. *Bouncer: Large melee infantry, vehicle-killer. *Roadie: Melee infantry, Building-destroyer, stealth specialists, invisible to enemies until up in close quarters. *Metal Beast: Large short-range infantry, melee infantry-killer. *Rock Crusher: Massive ranged assault and support vehicle. Solos * Relic Raiser (Unavailable in Multiplayer) * Summon Deuce (also referred to as "Drop a Deuce") * Anvil of Burden * Facemelter * Bring it on Home * Battle Cry * Rock Block * Call of the Wild * Light of Dawn Soundtrack *Am I Evil - Diamond Head *Assault Attack - Micheal Schenker Group *Destroy The Orcs - 3 Inches of Blood *Die For Metal - Manowar *For the Glory Of... - Testament *God Of Thunder - Kiss *Marching Off To War - Motorhead *Master Exploder - Tenacious D *Metal Storm/ Face The Slayer - Slayer *Queen fo Desire - Ostrogoth *Symptom Of The Universe - Black Sabbath *The Hellion/Electric Eye - Judas Priest *The Metal - Tenacious D *Warrior's Dawn - Slough Feg *World of Hurt - Overkill *Angel Witch - Angel Witch *Breadfan - Budgie *Drink The Blood Of The Priest - Brocas Helm *Fast As A Shark - Accept *Girlfriend - Kabbage Boy *Hall Of The Mountain King - Savatage *In the Black - Motorhead *Narita - Riot *Nightstalker - Cloven Hoof *Skeleton On Your Shoulder - Coroner *Swords And Tequila - Omen﻿ ﻿Trivia *What is unique about this faction, is that if a unit class has a set leader (Kill Master, The Baron or Rima), he will be the first unit of that type; ones made after him will be the people they rule over. When one Thunderhog is hired, it will be the Kill Master. All the rest hired whilst he is alive will be generic Thunderhogs et al. Gallery Metal.png ConceptArt20.jpg Iron Head Multiplayer.png|Ironheade in multiplayer. Eddieandironheade.jpg|Ironheade at the battle of Death's Clutch. Merch Booth.jpg Bladehenge.jpg|Bladehenge, Ironheade's army headquarters.|link=Bladehenge, Ironheade's HQ. Ironheade Battle Looms.jpg Ironheade Cleave.jpg Ironheade Happy.jpg Ironheade Surprise Camp.jpg Ironheade Discovery.png Ironhead Control.png Ironhead Troops.jpg Ironheade Battle Ready.png Rima and the Gang.png Ironheade Megastage.png Apocolyptic War.png Backstage.png Ironheade Army March.png Category:Factions Category:Ironheade